


Let me be happy

by Just_morefandomtrash



Series: Otabek Altin Week - 25th - 31st October 2017 [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Hinting of bad past, M/M, Multi, Prompt: favourite ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 05:37:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12599396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_morefandomtrash/pseuds/Just_morefandomtrash
Summary: Beka has an off day





	Let me be happy

**Author's Note:**

> ...I am so sorry Beka...

_ “Beka? Beka bear? Y-yura what do we do?” _

_ “I-I don’t know, Beka can you hear us?” _

_ “What do we do?” _

_ “Uh… get hold of Yuuri! He should know what to do!” _

_ “On it!” _

Everything felt… fuzzy.

Otabek couldn’t really tell what was happening if he was honest.

A figure knelt in front of him, taking his hand and saying something to him.

It was as if he was… detached from himself. He wanted to reach out, to say that he wasn’t okay and he needed Yura and Motka but… he couldn’t physically speak.

_ “It’s okay Beka, we’re here to help. How long did Yuuri say he’ll be?” _

_ “Half an hour… he’s being made to finish a damn meeting.” _

_ “Dammit!” Motka took Otabek’s hand, pressing a kiss to it as Yuri paced. “What the hell do we do?” _

_ “Uh… what’s his favourite song?” _

_ “...What?” _

_ “I-it might work okay? I don’t know!” _

Was that… Motka?

He sounds distressed…

Squeezing gently, he heard a relieved gasp.

_ “Beka? Do you need anything?” _

“A……..You…….” Arms wrapped around him and he leant into Motka’s touch. Yuri joined them on the floor, curling up against his side. “I…. don’t feel…. Like me.”

“Then we’ll help you like you’ve helped us so many times before.” They helped him up, walking him to the sofa. Yuri hurried into the kitchen as Motka bundled him up in blankets, whispering quiet words of encouragement. Climbing over the back of the sofa, Yuri set snacks to one side, fiddling with the remote. 

“We’re going to take care of you Beka. Relax, you’re safe with us. No one can get to you now.”

\---

“Hello?” Yuuri pushed open the door, Vitya peering over his shoulder. “Motka, Y-”

“Shhh. In the living room.” Otabek lay across Motka and Yuri’s lap, looking worn out. They’d wrapped blankets around him, keeping the lights down low to not overwhelm him. “I think we did good…”

Kneeling next to them, Yuuri nodded. “You did well.”

“Oh thank god.”

_ I just want to be happy… _

_ Let me be happy with them. _


End file.
